Deeper
by Witch Priest 13
Summary: COMPLETEHey my first fic so please don't be too hard. Post the end and Robin and Raven have gotten closer but Star isn't ready to let robin go and something is ready to get revenge on Raven.RobRae
1. Chapter 1

Hey people. This is my first fanfic so I am really nervous about it. I'm a long time fanfic reader and I finally just decide that I was going to start publishing my own stories so here is my first.

Summary: Post "the End" Trigon is defeated and the titans are getting back into there normal routine. Raven and robin are closer from their experience and new feelings are beginning to appear but Starfire isn't willing to let robin go and there is something waiting for just the chance to get back at the titans.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANY OTHER CHARCTER IN THIS STORY!

Chapter 1: back to normal

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," The mantra flowed from her mouth filling her mind and reverberating of the walls of her room making a sort of hollow echo. There was nothing else, the words were everything, they were the universe, nothing else existed. It felt good to be able to meditate again. After her birthday encounter with Slade the hardest thing other then knowing what was to come was not being able to meditate. Her mind calmed and her body relaxed as she gave up thinking to bask in the joy of thoughtlessness.

She slowly landed on the flour and open her eyes. Getting up she walked over to the large window that covered her entire wall trying to shake off the pins and needles that racked her legs from staying in the lotus position for too long. Pulling back the lavender curtains she winced as the bright morning light fell into her room blinding her for a moment. Robin had been right when he had decided to give her this room. Not only was it large enough to fit all her shelves, trunks, cabinets, and other pieces of furniture, but it also gave her a great view of the lake and a part of the city off to the side.

It was hard to believe that barley barely three weeks ago the sparkling waters before her had been pools of acrid smelling lava and the shining sky scrapers had been blacked and falling apart. Last night had been another nightmare of her first view of the destruction she had inadvertently caused. Looking up from a child's view she had seen the horrified images of peoples faces twisted in anguish and set in stone. The dream had gone on tilting her head up to see a massive red figure roaring and one giant hand coming down as if to grab her and squeeze the life from her limbs.

Like all of them just when she was about to wake up and scream with terror when a barrage of small explosions hit the hand. Out of nowhere a gloved hand pulled her up and steadied her. Masked eyes had looked kindly into hers. Other figures were coming out of the wreckage now too. Green blasts hit the giant over and over. An earsplitting sound met her ears and a beam of thick blue light crashed into the giants stomach. The giant was faltering but he wasn't going down.

Just like it had been when she was awake she felt the power surge through her. Fury at this thing being in her home. She had felt the magic flow from her, her soul self, the raven, shining bright white over everything, a great flash, and then nothing.

A rare smile graced her lips. They hadn't given up, HE hadn't given up, and they had won. Robin had gone to hell, literally, to find her, and when she had been ready to just stop to let Trigon destroy this world, the one place she had ever been excepted, Robin had held her up and given her the strength to banish him from there. They had been spending even more time together now. He and She had always been close especially after she had been in his mind but this had just helped to strengthen the already growing bond.

She walked to her door letting her cloak stream out behind her. She could already hear the sounds of the tower waking up. BB and Cyborg were already yelling over tofu and from the strange gargling sound that was coming up to her even through the 2 floors which separated her from the kitchen it sounded like Starfire had decided to take matters into her own hands.

She closed her eyes and let her black power surround her and phase her through the floor.

………………………………………………………………………………

Everyone looked up as the door swooshed open and Raven walked into the main room. If it was anyone else they would have burst out laughing at the scene the teen heroes were in. Cyborg was trying to wrench a piece of tofu from Beastboy's hand while robin was pulling on his other arm to try and get him to unclench his grasp on Beastboy's throat. Starfire oblivious to the fighting going on only meters away from her, was stirring a green and pink concoction and adding something that looked suspiciously like a skinned rat to the mixture.

"Friend Raven I have prepared a batch of Googlespelch in honor of this glorious day, would you like to partake in the traditional earth art of the licking of the spoon"? She said in her overly perky voice holding up a spoonful of whatever it was to her. "Uh no thanks Star I'm not hungry" "Very well I will see if my good friends Cyborg and Beastboy will enjoy some"

Cyborg and Beastboy quickly backed off of each other in mutual fear of whatever Stars new favorite dish was.

"Star is that like the stuff that made me puke for three hours like last time"?

"Of course not friend Cyborg"

"oh good cause I was…"

"IT IS EVEN BETTER"

"Happy day"

Robin had settled on the couch and was flipping through the channels aimlessly when she came over too him.

"Hey Raven" he said with a smile over a scream of horror from beast boy.

"Hey" she said suddenly feeling flustered in the way only robin could make her. It had been like this for awhile now every time she saw him or they passed each other in the halls. She wasn't stupid, she new what was happening to her. She had know for awhile that she had a crush on the resident boy blunder but hadn't approached him. It was a hopeless thing, anyone with eyes could see that he totally belonged to Starfire and that they were practically together. That's why what he said next came as a shock to her system.

"Hey Rae, um I was wondering um if you um weren't doing anything and you weren't um busy if maybe um you and um I could um maybe go out um for a um while um"?

Before raven could reply two loud shattering noises echoed around the room. Looking over at Starfire she saw that her eyes were glowing a violent red and that whatever had been in the bowl was now dragging itself across the floor. The other sound had been the fact that half the light bulbs in the tower had just cracked and burst into flames.

" _SHIT"_

she thought, mentally calculating how long it would take to replace them.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY" Star shrieked her eyes boring down on Robin who had backed up to the wall sweating now looking a mix of surprise and fear. Beast boy answered for him.

"Uh star I think Robin you know the guy you are scaring out of his wits, just asked Raven, the one with the purple hair and the blue robe thingy, out"!

**Ok how did I do? If I sucked please tell me. Just not in that way. I know I made the characters a bit OC and I didn't have a lot of dialogue but not bad for my first try right? Please review flames are welcome as long as they are more like little matches then wildfires which spread across a city leaving death and destruction in its wake and leaving thousands of people burned and homeless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey its me again people. First I want to say you guys that reviewed YOU ARE AWSOME. You guys have been great and I probably would have gone and dug a hole and buried myself in it for being stupid enough to think to write if you hadn't . Ok a bit of an exaggeration there but you get the idea.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS **

**Chapter 2: How To Avoid Answering **

Ravens jaw dropped. As Starfire would have said if she hadn't been glaring daggers at her right now it was "Just plain freaky". Robin was still slumped up against the wall were he had retreated after Starfire explosion and the mask didn't hide the fact that he was still staring intently at her. "_He's waiting for an answer you idiot" _She thought, her mind blindly searching for anything to say. She opened her mouth and said

"I Uh well I need a some time to Um you know um you know"

"What?" Robin asked looking bewildered and slightly amused at the way she was stumbling over her words. Raven took a gasp of air and tried again.

"Robin I…"

"BEEEP BEEP BEEP" The tower lights flashed red as the alarm sounded somewhere in the city. "_Never fails"_ She thought as the rest of the bewildered titans headed towards the door.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The alarm hadn't been anything to serious. Plasmas had escaped, again, and had been busy pulling up sewer pipes and mixing their contents into a sort of drink that looked a lot like what Star had been cooking not to long ago. He would normally have only taken a few minutes to beat but he had finally caught onto the idea of dodging when people threw explosives at you. Finally exasperated over a half hour of fighting she had gotten fed up. She had summand her powers and hurled him half way across the city. This had gotten her a pat on the back from Cy, a stupid joke from BB, an awkward grin from Robin, and a chilly silence from star.

On the ride home Raven was once more grateful for the fact that robin never rode in the T-car with them when they were fighting. She had enough trouble dealing with Beastboy's lame attempts at humor and the fact that the few times Starfire even felt like acknowledging she was there were to give her glares that would have killed a basket of puppies. Cyborg being himself had known enough about her to stay out of her hair and to drive as fast as he couldto give her a 5 minute head start on getting to her room before Robin could get into the tower.

As soon as the car pulled up into the garage Raven jumped out and teleported to her room. She fell to the floor by her door and sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want to go out with Robin so much as that she didn't want to hurt the team. Obviously Star was not dealing with this well and Beastboy would make it into a big deal. She could feel Starfire from here. She felt hurt, betrayal, but most of all rage. Just the slightest feeling of the anger coursing through Starfire was enough to make Ravens vision swim.

At that moment she heard a knock on the door behind her. The door slid open and Starfire was standing there gazing at her. She had once given Starfire the access code to her room never thinking she would have a day when just the sight of star would frighten her half to death. Star walked in and went straight for Ravens bed, floating just and inch above it. She smiled eerily at her and patted the space beside her. "Please _Friend_ Raven, can we have 'the girl talk'?" Stars voice sounded as cheery as ever but behind it was a cold edge that scared her a bit. Seeing her normally so happy friend like this was a strange new experience. She had seen star sad before but never angry. It just didn't seem like something star was capable of.

Raven flew slowly over to the place star was sitting and sat in the air beside her. Star smiled again and started to talk in an all too cheery tone " As you probably heard friend Raven, Robin has just seemed to do what you people call the "asking out" She paused here her smile if possible getting bigger. "what you must understand is that he is very confused and that he did not mean to say that to you he meant it for me". Raven stared at Star openly, was she in some sort of weird denial?

"Why do you think that Star"

"Well I think it is rather obvious that he would not want to go out with you I mean look at you"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOOK AT ME" ravens eyes narrowed and her voice deepend what was this girl trying to say.

"I do not mean to insult you, _FRIEND, _obviously I am the one he was talking to, he has always liked me and HE ALWAYS WILL". Star let the smile fall of her face as she said the last part and it soon became clear that she was more then just a little bothered by this.

Suddenly Raven was just as angry. Who did this girl think she was, telling her what Robin thought, if robin had wanted to go out with her he would have said so.

"Well Star" she said icily "We'll just see what he thinks won't we" and with that she placed her hand on her shoulder and teleported them into the living room.

As they appeared, the screen of the TV cracked and the sound of at least ten plates smashing against walls filled the room but Raven ignored that. There was only one person in the room she was seeing now and he was sitting on the couch looking very afraid.

"OH ROBIN" she growled pulling star behind her as she floated across the room towards him.

"Robin we seem to have a bit of confusion here, we can't seem to remember who it was you asked out" her tone dripped venom as she glared at Starfire who was doing her best to try to put on her sweetest face.

"Who was it again?"

Robin felt like he had gotten in between a rock and a hard place. Raven was openly glaring at Starfire and something about the way Star was smiling made him think that there was probably more going on here then there seemed. _"Here goes nothing"_

"It was you Raven" he whispered.

"WHAT WAS THAT" Raven said bringing her palm up to her ear.

"It was you"

"That's what I thought"

Raven turned and sent and openly fierce glance at Starfire who continued smiling.

"But I am sure MY DEAR FRIEND RAVEN is not going to accept"

Star looked like her face was going to fall apart from the strain of smiling so hard.

"Actually I WOULD LOVE TO GO OUT WITH HIM" Raven stopped as she realized what she had just said. Robin, who had been looking bewildered, smiled and looked up at her, obviously pleased to have an answer. Starfire let smile dropped from her face as she turned on her heels and swept out of the room.

Robin raised an eyebrow at Raven "So what's up with her?"

Ok so this chapter was way worse then my last. I started thinking about it and I sort of forgot where I was going but I tried and so I beg the forgiveness of anyone who is reading and ask that the you please spare my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people it's me again. Thanks again for the reviews you were all great but I can't remember all you names so I am going to respond to those who I can since I am not on my computer.

_**Crazysugamuffin: TWO REVIEWS you are awesome I am so humbled (weep, weep)**_

_**BigBlackwoman: Another person with two good reviews( as in you didn't call it shit)**_

_**BirdsontheBrain: I'm NOT WORTHY**_

_Who ever it was who asked: I couldn't think of a good name so I just thought of some weird word that just popped into my head. _

**K so I'm going to try to get back on track and I promise no more strange random burst of anger from Raven.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS**

Chapter Two: Was This the Part Where I Was Supposed to Put The Date?

Robin continued starring at Raven as she stood panting in front of him. Suddenly she collapsed onto the couch and buried her face in the pillows letting a strangled sob escape her. It shouldn't be like this, Star was her best friend (or as close as anyone could get), she was supposed to be happy for her. She was supposed to go around fussing about her hair and what she should wear or other stuff like that. She WASN'T supposed to want to rip her hair out and she WASN'T supposed to be madly in love with the first boy to ask her out for as long as she could remember.

Suddenly she felt a gloved hand on her shoulder. "Go away Robin" she said pulling her self up and wiping the last few tears from her eyes. "Raven …I don't know what to say". Raven almost smiled, Robin always tried, he wouldn't leave her alone, and he would sit here stuttering for the rest of the day not knowing what to say but wanting to help. He was just like that, he couldn't just leave someone, he couldn't understand exactly how she was feeling but he wouldn't stop trying.

"Robin she's my friend I can't break her heart like this" A single tear rolled down from her eye and rested on her cheek. Robin held out a finger and brought it off. "You know Raven that's your problem" "What I get people too hate me too much?" she said with a biting edge in her voice. " No, you pay too much attention to other people, you need to be selfish at least a little bit. It keeps you human." Raven stared up at Robin's masked face thinking for a second. Suddenly she jumped forward and hugged him. "Thanks" she said. They sat there for a second before raven got up to go. She reached her hand back to pull her hood up over her head. Robin's hand was suddenly around her wrist. " Your face is too nice to put under that hood." He said smiling at her. The edges of her lips turned up in a small smile that lit up her face and brought a strange look to her violet eyes.

She turned and walked out of the room, the smile never leaving her face.

………………………………………………………………………………...

Robin walked out of the room a swagger in his step. The temptation to run around the tower screaming "SHE LIKES MEE!" was almost unbearable but he may be a giddy teenage boy but he was also the hero protector of a city and it was just not something hero's do. A thousand thoughts of what to do on their date whirled through his head. "Date" he thought happily. He turned around the corner…. and was punched in the stomach.

DUM DUM DUMMM who could it be? What will robin do on his date "WILL PEOPLE EVER REALISE TURKEY HAS LESS FATT THEN PORK! Ehem, sorry got caught up there. I think I did better here but if I didn't please tell me. I have a good Idea of what will happen in the next chapter so hopefully it won't fail like my last one. PEACE.


	4. Chapter 4

I AM BACK, COWER MORTALS. Quite. I am really rather ashamed of myself for not doing this next chapter on my normal day but I was sick so I had to wait. Since I am tiered I am not going to say anything to my reviewers except…YOU GUYS ARE AWSOME. People who have read like somethingsomethingsugarmuffin and BirdsontheBrain and big black woman and the rest of you are soo awesomely cool. Oh and whoever asked, I will forever regret not making them slap each other. Ok I have to stop talking now and get to the story so off we go. PS. Fallout boy rocks.

**Disclaimer: back, back you crazy lawyers I do not own Teen Titans**

**Chapter4: Jealousy can make people do weird stuff (believe me I know)**

It was a totally new feeling for Robin to be punched. Batman made it clear from day 1 that you should be ready for anything. But then again that is coming from a man who wears spandex. The worst part, robin reflected, as he fell to the floor, was that it hurt. A lot. It was one of the punches that made you think, "Oh my that is going to hurt in the morning". If that was the worst part the most surprising would be to see the green pointy eared changeling formally known as Beastboy on the other end of the fist.

At least it seemed like beast boy. His normally happy slightly irritating face was twisted into a look of pure hatred. He's only seen the green boys face like this once before. When he had been suffering from the chemicals spilled on him and Adonis. But there was more to it then that; here there was anger but also pain. Not physical pain more the type of pain you feel when you have a fight with your best friend have a fight or like watching a farmer drown a sack of kittens.

"Beastboy what the…." He stuttered as he tried to get a grip on himself.

"SHUT UP" He winced at the sound. Hearing it out of someone who did it a lot was one thing but hearing it out of his normally cheery friend was hard.

"SO MR. BOY BLUNDER DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" he growled at him. Before Robin could respond he continued.

"No I guess you don't do you, well I will tell you". His voice had dropped to nearly a whisper as he said this. The affect as with most people was that he got even more menacing.

" You wouldn't know because your handsome, you wouldn't know because people like you, you have crowds of girls and even guys who would rip out their own stomach just to talk to you, and you and Star were the perfect couple weren't you, but NOOO you had to go for Raven. She might have liked ME but you had to go out and try to win her over. I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING PRETTY BOY SHE IS MINE YOU HEAR THAT MINE!"

Beastboy was panting by now his face flushed (or as flushed as you can get when your green). Robin was bent with pity for him in that moment. Beastboy was just like Star, he had been too comfortable with what he thought he and Raven had felt. Suddenly finding out that someone you had felt sure felt something for you felt nothing. She had broken his hear without meaning to but she had done it anyway.

"BB, I don't know what you think, but I didn't "charm" Raven I just really like her and so I asked her out I didn't steal her from you" his face bent with a small smile trying to get the smaller boy to understand.

It didn't work.

If anything BB's face got redder and his eyes began to bulge.

"NONONONONO! She loved ME NOT YOU AND YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER! FOR THE LAST TIME SHE IS MINE." There was a rasp in Beastboy's voice as he screamed the last part.

Suddenly a cold wind flew down the hall filling it with the scent of lavender and ice. Both teen hero's turned to see a certain violet haired enchantress floating a few inches off the ground her blue cloak whipping around behind her in the gale. Her eyes were glowing a dangerous black. "_I'm YOURS am I"_ she began to glide forward the string of light bulbs hanging from the sealing exploded one by one. _"Let me tell you something you pointy eared green freak, I do not belong to ANYONE. Not you not Robin not any one. I never LOVED you. You were like a little brother to me NOTHING more." _Her eyes widened and the unfortunate boy was incased in a corona of black fire. His body flew backwards through the wall and into whatever rooms were beyond.

The dark girl gently landed on the ground and sighed. She walked over to were Robin was lying in awe. She silently extended her pale hand to where Beastboy's fist had hit him. Blue light flowed from her palm and he felt the large bruise healing and disappearing.

"Sorry about that" she said finally. "Most people who ask someone out usually don't have this much trouble". She said looking down cast. Robin looked up at her and had a strange urge. As she pulled her hand back he grabbed it and quickly pulled her down next to him. Before she had realized what happened he had gently passed his lips by hers.

Then he ran off around the corner. "Doesn't matter" she heard him call out after her. "Makes life interesting".

**WOW amazing. I have gone through 4 Chapters without once saying what IT is or making anything bad happen at all. Well I'll have to fix that won't I. Please tell me if you liked it and I will hopefully come out of my hole in the ground long enough to write another chapter if people can stop laughing. PEACE.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, its me again (I'm sure your jumping for joy). I haven't written anything in 2 weeks because my life is too hectic. This chapter is probably not going to be very good. I have decided that after 4 chapters of nothing really happening I decided to put something interesting in. Unfortunately I have no idea what that is. So I am going to sort of go with the flow here. Try to be a little lenient when it comes to stupid stuff and we'll all get on ok. "Dance Dance" by fallout boys is cool.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans and that band of WB assassins can back off now.**

**Chapter 5: The Efforts of an Author Trying to Write a Fanfiction**

There is always someway to vent anger after rejection. Some people eat a gallon of ice cream and never truly get back to their normal weight. Some people weep onto other people making them feel awkward. Some people bottle it up and let it foster as a psychosomatic disorder. And some people invade that evil Goth girl's room and throw around her stuff. Starfire was rather fond of the last one.

As she ripped apart the beautiful indigo sheets that covered Ravens bed she tried to sort out how exactly she was going to get back at the smaller girl. Ripping up someone's room is a nice start but this was much too serious to leave it at that. Robin had LOVED her, not raven but somehow Raven had turned him against her. Tears streamed from her glowing eyes as she hurled a starbolt at ravens shelf. Burnt pages fell around her as a choked sob escaped her lips. The normally happy alien girl could hardly take the fact that she had been rejected for HER. Raven had been her friend. She had KNOWN that Starfire was desperately in love with Robin. She had trusted her.

Suddenly a piece of paper floated by her face disturbing her fiery hair as it flew down towards her feet. She watched it and when it landed her eyes widened. The paper read, " Spell to summon a being for vengeance" Beside it was a picture of a person in crimson robes holding his hands in the air and making odd hand motions towards a circle. Not really her style but it could work.

Most of you are probably thinking that this is not something anyone would do. Those people have never had their hearts broken. When you desperately want to be with someone only to find out they don't feel the same way it hurts. Starfire lifted up the paper and ran from the room before Raven could return to find what she had done. She never noticed that that page unlike all the others had been totally un harmed by her blast.

………………………………………………………………………………

Starfire looked uncertainly at the symbol she had drawn on the now bare of carpet part of her floor. It was shaped like a large hand inscribed with strange runes. There was something familiar about this but she couldn't figure out what. She clutched the sheet of paper to her still wondering whether she was doing the right thing. Then in her mind she saw the image of robin and her standing at the edge of that cliff, about to jump off hands clasped together. Her eyes glowed and she sat firmly in the center of the design. Lifting the page she read the incantation.

_" The gem was born of evils fire._

_The gem that was his portal:_

_He came to claim he came to sire, _

_The end of all things mortal: _

Suddenly Starfire's mind reeled as she remembered why the spell sounded so familiar. She tried to close her mouth but found she couldn't. the edges of the hand glowed an eerie red and the runes began to look more and more alive. She tried to scream, she tried to do anything that wouldn't let her say the last of the words but a searing pain built up in her mouth and the last words came out as a shriek of pain.

_"Lord of demons, Lord of Ghosts,_

_RETEURN NOW THROUGH THIS WILLING HOST!"_

The hand glowed blindingly bright and flames roared up from the center, embracing the young Tameranian. She withered in silent pain as the fire licked her skin with searing tongues. She grimaced and whispered through charred lips "I'm sorry" and then her eyes closed and everything was black.

Five minutes later Starfire got up and waltzed out of the room unsigned. She smirked and for a moment it looked like her eyes glowed a sinister red.

**Good? Bad? Bone searing terrible? I must know people. I know it was sort of weird but I tried and that counts for something…I think. Please tell me what you think. PEACE. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people. First I must apologize for taking so long in getting my next chapter up. You know its sort of odd for someone with no life to be so busy. Anyway like with most of my chapters I have only a vague idea of what I am going to write which according to a friend of my family is a bad thing but it sort of worked so far so of we go.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them wish I did then we'd have more Raven episodes**

**Chapter 6: As Close to a Date as This Authors Going to Get Since He is Wouldn't know Because of His Lack of Social Life**

Raven sat on the rocks outside the tower and watched the waves lap against the shore. Her eyes were closed and her legs crossed meditating. This was where Robin had asked her to meet him about half an hour ago. As in he was supposed to be there half an hour ago. As in Raven's mind was in turmoil.

_Inside her head_

AHHHHHHHHHH. The real Raven sat quietly in the center of her mind. Beside her Sad (notice the capital) ran around balling her eyes out. Around her, her many emotions where all expressing their angst over Robins disappearance including Brave going up and punching him in the face and Anger creating a plan to put poisonous scorpions in his bed. Raven sat unfazed. After spending your life with at least 7 drama queens in your head you got used to it.

A small sound outside made Raven open her eyes. She found herself looking into a pair of masked eyes. She calmly looked Robin over and narrowed her eyes. Black energy engulfed him and flung him backwards and held him an inch above the churning water. She smirked. "Sneaking up on me not a good idea" she said calmly with a hint of laughter. Expecting a shriek of protest she was surprised to find Robin laughing at her attempt to intimidate him. "I'll remember that but Um could you maybe put me back on the ground?"

Raven carried him back over and set him on the ground again. Robin reached down behind her and picked something up. Bringing it up to Ravens face he produced a nearly perfect lily with its stem slightly bent. "I wouldn't have thought you were a romantic" Raven said sarcastically but she reached out a finger towards it and spread white light over it. The flower straightened and she graced Robin with a small smile. Robin took it from her and quickly inserted it into her hair over her ear. For a second Raven contemplated taking it off and using it to do unspeakable things to the resident boy blunder but thought better of it. Still smiling she said " Next time you so that it won't be pretty" but she didn't take it off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Around the corner and under another rock Beastboy and Cyborg gasped. It had taken a little time but Cyborg had finally convinced his green friend to get over Raven and join him in spying on the two birds. " Did she just take a FLOWER" Beastboy gaped. Are we sure she hasn't been taken over by evil mutant spiders from another dimension? Cyborg hit the changeling over the head and quickly covered his mouth to stifle his screech. Though he considered himself Ravens "Big brother" this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

Beastboy picked himself up and grinned at his buddy. "Please tell me you got that" he whispered. Cyborgs robotic eye glowed briefly as the little camera inside rolled. "Yep"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Raven flew the two across the lake and softly set them down on the other side. "So where are we going again" she asked. Robin smiled and dragged her a couple of blocks before stopping in front of the movie theater. The city had paid a lot of money getting the movie theaters too look better and they had gotten their moneys worth. The place was a shining silver dome with large banners falling down the sides advertising the new and upcoming movies.

When they reached the doors they pulled out a card each. Being a teen super hero got you some perks in a city with inept police who couldn't keep one giant cement block in jail. It's embarrassing really. They strode through the carpet lined hallways until they came to the theater robin had chosen. They walked in and found a couple of seats in the middle and waited for the movie to start.

Within 5 minutes Robins nails where putting a death grip on the seat. Oh course you just had to go to the scariest film ever seen by man didn't you, thought she would like the thought eh he thought. A minute later he heard a yelp and a hand on his arm. He looked to his right. Raven was hanging to his arm for dear life as she stared wide eyed at the screen where some sort of brutal dismemberment was happening to a girl. He relaxed a little, it wasn't all bad. He forgot this in a moment as the horror of the movie overtook him again.

Two and a half blood filled hours later the two teen heroes staggered out of the movie. Ravens normally pale skin had somehow become paler and Robin looked like any moment the contents of every meal he'd had for the last 5 years were about to make an appearance. They squinted into the blinding sunlight. "So umm there is one more place I want to go k?" Robin asked trying to straighten up. "sure" Raven replied readjusting the flower on her ear.

By the time they had gotten around the corner they had both recovered a little bit. Raven looked up at a large dark green sign. "up for a coffee" Robin asked. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a caffeine addict" Raven said raising an eyebrow. Robin shrugged and went in. Thecafe was cool in a weired sdort of way.Paintings hung on all the walls and could only be classified as "modern art". In other words they were very colourful and no one was quite sure what they were supposed to be. Sort of like Paris Hilton.They sat down at a table in a far corner and ordered. Robin had a coffe but Raven ordered some sort of herbal ice tea that sounded better then it probably was. "You come here often"Raven asked while analyzing the painting by their table which waseither and old woman or someone doingsomething terrable to corn. "Sort of" Robin said sheepishly as raven raised an eyebrow at him." I like the coffee" he saidas the waiter droped thier drinks by them. "SoI see" Raven said grinning as Robin looked at the drink with love in his eyes.They stayed there for the next half hourconversation ranging from books to"how far do you think i could throw beast boy". By the time they left it had gotten late and a full moon was veiling thesity buildings in silver (yeah i know it sounds wierd).

When to the towerthey got back Raven looked over at robin for a second and with lightning speed pecked him on the cheek. "just returning the favor" she yelled over her shoulder. She ran up to her room and opened the door. She looked in and…right into a pair of glowing red eyes. "_Hello friend Raven"._

**Well it could have been worse. I had to add the Paris Hilton thing because i really hate her and i just felt like it. I admit that Beastboy suddenly being all ok was sort of random but i really wanted to do the rock thing so i had to. Please oh kindly readers, your reviews are my bread and wine ( I don't really know what that means but it sounds good so i'm keeping it). Peace**


	7. Chapter 7

**AHHHHHHHH. It's been 65million years since I last wrote a chapter (the busy life of an introvert). This one may not be great but Ill try for you people. I was just struck by the need to write and as my odd mind commands so do I obey. By the way WELCOME BACK BRIA! Glad your back.**

**Disclaimer:Don't own Teen titans**

**Chapter 7: Why You Should Never Keep a Spell for Summoning a Demon Where Your Heart Broken Best Friend Might Find it.**

Red. "Everything's red". Raven thought groggily as her eyes opened slowly and she looked up through the crimson haze of pain that choked her motions. She turned her head slowly, ignoring the pain flowing through her body to look at the center of her agony. On her shoulder were to almond shaped red holes from which a steady stream of scarlet blood was flowing onto her leotard. "They look like…eyes" She gasped and looked up. Above her sporting a maniacal grin was Starfire her eyes glowing. But it wasn't Star. There was something different (minus the glowing red eyes and the grin that spooked even her), her hair was darker, and her regular purple outfit was burned and blackened as though she had just walked through a fire. And if she squinted she was sure she could see something big and red floating just behind her.

"_So Friend Raven, want to play?" _Her voice crackled through her mind and had the strange sound as thought two people where talking at once. She raised her glowing hand and Raven felt her self dragged of the ground by an invisible force. Starfire flung her hand to the side and she went flying down the hall the grey black walls flashing past her until… She hit the wall hard crumpling to the ground and leaving a huge dent behind.

Red hot pain raced through her leg as raven looked down to find her leotard ripped and wet with blood. A large white thing was pushing through the skin agonizingly slowly at a disgusting angle. She took and deep breath and hissed it out again, moving her hand over to the area and surrounding it with the sky blue light of her healing power. It slowly pulled itself back into place and she felt the bone fussing together again. With the broken bone out of the way she was free to revel in the amazing pain still raging through her body from the fifty or so bruises and cuts which covered her.

_"Now, Now that's no fun we'll have to stop that"_ Starfire let her hand fly up again and Raven felt herself being wrenched up by her arms which seemed to have acquired a life of their own. She looked up at them and screamed. Each finger was slowly being pulled back ward until they broke sending fiery pain through her arms. Her violet hair whipped around her face as she screamed and screamed till at last her last digit was broken and she was flung onto the ground. The world dimmed and darkened as she slipped from consciousness.

………………………………………………………………………………

Inside her mind her emotions scrambled around trying to make sense of what was going on as she fell into their midst. The barren rocky landscape was choked with the four eyed ravens circling its skies and blocking out the white light of the stars. Raven's controlled self flew at a break neck speed from the birds but the followed. One arrowed straight forward hitting her back with more force then a bird could possibly have. Raven went plunging from the skies to the dark land below. Glancing up Raven gaped as the dark birds flew together forming a perfect black image of Starfires face._ "You can't run Raven but this will be a very fitting place for your end"._ The image dissolved as the birds flew into a vortex before scattering leaving a steaming image in their heart. Starfire looked up and smiled at the horrified Raven._ "Wouldn't you agree?"_

**Oh my, that was unfortunate. Good? Bad? Gory? I must know people. You know if I don't get reviewed that damned Dorothy girl comes and throws a bucket of water on me and expects me to melt. The thing with her fingers was guessing that she can't heal without her hands. I admit to having a short chapter but I was pressed for inspiration. By the way did any of you ever notice Ravens room changes from "Nevermore" To "Fear Itself"? It suddenly acquires a window. Panic at the disco rules. PEACE **


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again people(I'm sure your jumping for joy). Thank you to all the people who so kindly reviewed, I am forever in your debt (bows theatrically). As usual I have very little idea what will happen in this chapter. I will say that I have decided I no longer loath Starfire so in my next story (hint, hint nudge, nudge) she will have a nicer roll. By the way anyone else find "All that I've got" by the used creepy? Not the song but just the video. Creeps me out.**

**Disclaimer: NO NO NO I do not own the titans or else every episode would have raven unleashing a flaming whirlwind of arcane fury on her enemies.**

**Chapter 8: Blast I Can't Think of a Witty Title**

Raven cowered back towards the sleet grey stones which towered behind her as her pursuer walked calmly closer. The tormentor in question swaggered triumphantly down at her, her red hair moving is sinuous coils above flashing red eyes. A smirk plastered to her face Starfire bore down on the dark girl before her. Their little chase was up.

" _No where left to hide FRIEND Raven"_ She purred smiling wildly.

"Star NO! How… why are you doing this" She almost sobbed. Gone was the monotone calm which had become Ravens signature attitude. Fear and the numb stinging sensation that was all she could feel of her broken body's pain. No one, excluding that one time with Beastboy and Cyborg, had ever breached the iron walls of her mind.

"_Star…Star…Star who was that. Oh yes she was that hideous red head wasn't she, I'm afraid she is not here" _The thing that wasn't Starfire was now only about a meter away from where Raven crouched, her robes sprawled around her and her eyes glowing with and ivory light.

Intrigued at who this thing was if not her friend Raven quickly through herself at its mind, and was blocked as a wall of searing flames surrounded it. Grinding her teeth the sorceress formed a ball of dark power and plowed through into the depths of this things head. She reached out her senses to try to scan the consciousness she had invaded and for a moment felt something quivering in it. Something familiar. This mind was like nothing she had ever seen, nothing but.. NOO. She had already recognized what it was that was controlling Star before the twisted symbol formed from the flames in the darkness and two red eyes opened and she found herself dragged back into her own mind.

"YOU" she half shrieked half gasped at the thing standing over her.

"_Yes?"_ The creature asked innocently looking down on her. "I destroyed you!" Raven hissed at it sending smears of black lightning across the horizon of her mind._ "Wrong, you simply eliminated my mortal form, you of all people should know that I can't be controlled, Daughter"_ Trigon chuckled the crimsons skinned demons true face showing for a moment over the pretty aliens. His chalk white hair for a few seconds showing through the red, crowned with his horn crown.

"Get out of her now, before I have to finish what I started" The dark girl growled at him, the lightning in the sky coming closer and flashing dangerously close to the ground. "_poor theatrics" _the demon snarled _"in your state dear daughter I doubt you'd be able to tickle me let alone force my exit"_. He… She… It raised its arm towards the sky. Raven flinched back expecting another bone breaking attack like she had experienced in the tower. Instead she found her summoned lightning fading before disappearing altogether.

_"Now then, lets get back to…"_ Trigon stopped as a soft sound penetrated Ravens mind._ "I'm sorry we have visitors who seem all to eager to see me, lets not keep them waiting." _The demon grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her up…and up and up, through the dark gateway and back into the real world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robin growled in frustration as once again his attempts to wake his gothic team member had no effect. He had been on his way up to his room when he hear the commotion coming from the hallway and had raced in only to find Raven, bruised and battered, lying comatose in on the floor. A small pool of blood was forming under her. He had just called Cyborg and even now he and the little changeling were racing up the tower to find him.

"What happened to you Raven?" he whispered to her cradling her head in his lap, as his two other team members skidded into the room and stopped open mouthed as they saw their small friends state. " What happened" Robin said again to her still frame. A chilling voice replied,_ "I did"_ Robin looked up to find Starfire, eyes blazing, hovering above him, a smooth smile falling over her face. "Star what…" Raven screamed.

**How was that? I thought it wasn't bad but I'm always open to commentary (seriously people talk to me, I have no life). Already have something in mind for the next chapter. To all of you who asked about whether Robin will save Rave, I'll only tell you that SOMONE will save her. PEACE **


	9. Chapter 9

**Praise be to all things for I have returned! Sorry felt like saying that then realized it was really lame. First thanks to all the totally awesome people who reviewed you are all the coolest people ever. Next I have to say that this is the beginning of the end (excuse the cliché) for this story. It's not the last chapter but I am slowly bringing it to an end. I'm thinking of a new story called "Magic" and I am going to put a preview of it on my profile soon. Panic! At the Disco is a cool band!**

**Disclaimer: I do swear that I do not now nor have I ever owned teen titans despite all my hopes and dreams.**

**Chapter 9: Oh That We Could all Have the Power To Go Into Other Peoples Heads**

Robin stared up in shock at his alien friend floating above him. Her normal cheery smile twisted into a smirk that could have given Raven a run for her money. "Star what's…?" He was interrupted by Raven letting out another agonized shriek from where she lay on his lap. "Raven!" He gasped suddenly remembering the broken girl lying by him. He looked down at her just as her violet eyes fluttered open and stared blurrily at him. "Robin …that's not…Star's not…IT"S** HIM**" She gasped at him before shutting her mouth with a snap and closing her eyes for a moment. She ground her teeth against each other and swallowed her scream. They needed to get away from here. "Robin it's Trigon, Somehow he's possessed Star and he..." A bright red flair illuminated the corridor where the bewildered titans stood, momentarily blinding them. The light reseeded back into the redhead's skin and she gave a look of mock sadness _"Is feeling very left out of the conversation"_

Cyborg was the first to react. Raising his arm he shot his sonic cannon out at the creature in Star. "Cy NO, it's still Star!" Robin yelled too late as the Blue beam erased towards the girl. Star lazily threw her hand out at him and his beam stopped inches from her skin. _"Hmm, that might have hurt a bit. What do you think?"_ Another hand motion and the sonic blast was hurling itself back at the robot teen. IT crashed into Cyborg sending him flying back into the wall, chipping pieces of his armor off. Beastboy tensed preparing to charge._ "Don't even think about it insect"_ The demon turned his blazing eyes on the changeling who found himself suddenly frozen, his limbs not responding to his command.

_"As for you, lover-boy, I think I'll let you watch my daughters final stand against me. Note I say final."_ Robin found himself dragged away from Raven who lay unmoving on the ground; his body was pushed against the wall which morphed to hold him leaving only his head free. _"Now my daughter I bid you…"_ "Goodbye!" Raven roared flinging herself off the ground and lashing out with white fire towards the thing in her friend. The Demon growled as it found itself encaged in an orb of white light. It reached out a hand for the edges of its prison and recoiled back as its hand was burned by white fire.

"Raven how?" Robin gasped looking in awe at the purple haired girl now standing feet planted firmly on the ground glaring up at the demon. Then it hit him. She hadn't been knocked out back there, she had been healing herself. Her broken hand was fixed though slightly red and she still had multiple bruises over her body but she could stand and even better, she could fight. "Robin I can't stop him" Raven said through clenched teeth. Robin recoiled in shock. "What do you mean? You did it last time" Raven never looked away but spoke to him quickly. "Last time he wasn't in Starfire. If I went for him now we would never see Star again" Robin stared dumbstruck, Star had her downsides but even the idea of never seeing his friend again was unthinkable. "Then what can we do" He asked steeling himself. "I can't push him out of her since she let him in, only Star can get rid of him" Robins heart plummeted as she said this. He looked into the gleaming red eyes and knew Star wasn't there. "Then we're done"

"Don't say that!" Black fire crackled off Raven in waves, breaking the pieces of wall that held him. "Last time we faced him you kept telling me there was always hope, now it's my turn to tell you." Ravens face was set in grim determination as she said this and Robin took heart. "What do you need" Robin said calmly. A small smile lit Ravens face for a minute before it fell back into its stony concentration. "When I probed her mind I saw that there is still a little bit of Star left but it's fading fast. If I can reach out to her maybe we have a chance, but I'll need time and while I do it I can't hold him" She looked at him meaningfully. "Don't worry we got your back Rae" Cyborg said as he came limping forward. "Me too" Beastboy said through clenched lips before black fire lanced over him, freeing his limbs. "Then lets get started" Raven said walking slowly back towards the wall and erecting a shield of black energy around herself.

As soon as it was up the white ball containing the demon exploded in flames as the creature let loose its fury on the hallway. Robin set his jaw "Titans GO!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Behind her barrier the sounds of the battle ensuing where dimmed almost to nothing. Raven sat in the air levitating and took a deep breath. Now or never. She spoke calmly "_Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS"_ and she threw herself and the demons mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seeping into Trigons consciousness as discreetly as she could she wasted no time in searching for the familiar being she had felt last time she was here. There. She flew through the flaming darkness for what seemed like hours before coming to a small spark of green light. It was nothing more then a softly glowing ball of light drifting through the mind. "Star" Raven whispered to it. "Go away" came the abrupt response. "Let me die here my time is over" Stars voice seemed far away. "No Star we need you" Raven called desperately. "NO you don't" The voice was angry now "NO ONE NEEDS ME ANYMORE YOU HAVE ROBIN BEASTBOY AND CYBORG ARE BEST FRIENDS WHO DO I HAVE? NO ONE! I AM ALONE I AM NOTHING! NOW LET ME GO IN PEACE". On the last word the voice grew soft again and Raven sensed her friend drifting. "Star that's not the way it works your still our friend we still need you. Just because Robin doesn't feel THAT way for you doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Raven was pleading now desperate to save her friend "Raven don't you understand" Star said softly "I can't fight him, he's taken over he's won" Starfire wasn't angry anymore her voice was calm and sad. "NO Star I won't let you say that, this is YOUR mind, YOUR body HE is not welcome here. You have to try" Raven beseeched her. The orb wavered, dimmed, and then glowed brighter, an explosion of green illuminating the dark. "I will try"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were losing. The Titans had fought with everything they had. Cyborg drained his power cell, Robin used every move and weapon he had, Beastboy had changed so fast you could barely see what he was. But in the end the demon was just too powerful. The lay scattered around the remains of the hallway now, as he grinned at the from their friends body. _"Fools, your games are over now is the end"_ He raised her hand…and stopped. Instead of a flaming red orb a bright starbolt hung suspended from his hand. He started shaking threw up his head and roared _"NO I RULE HERE YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME LEAVE"_ a voice from behind the titans answered him "Yes she can" Raven said simply her voice tiered but strong. "Yes I CAN" this voice came from stars mouth and as it escaped the starbolt grew encompassing the demons body. A roar fell from it before it was caught up in the green brilliance that filled the hallway, the floor, the entire tower.

The light reseeded and Stars limp form stood steaming in the center of it. "It's over" Stars voice said before she crumpled to the ground.

**Wow long chapter eh? Before anyone asks no I didn't mean Beastboy and Cyborg are homosexual I meant that they were good friends. Sorry to all of you who thought Robin would save the day but I just couldn't think of a way I could make him save them. The thing with Raven healing herself was sort of weird but I thought of it and thought that that would be the best way to bring her back. I've decided like halfway through the story that my next chapter will be the last. Please review PEACE. **


	10. Chapter 10

**OH SORROW! OH TRAGIDIE! WEEP! Very sorry it's with the greatest sadness that I must inform you that this is the last chapter of Deeper. Oh I know you're all weeping but it has to end now or else I can just tell it will get boring and I can't figure out where it will go if I continue. Anyway my new story Magic will start next week or whenever I have time which may be when I finish this but not likely. Anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Teen Titans when I started and I don't own them now**

**Chapter 10: Hey Any of You Know Where the Word Epilogue Comes From?**

Sunlight slanted down onto Titans tower making it mirrored windows glow golden red. Raven sat calmly in the air on the roof her indigo cloak flapping around her. The noise of the party going on below her was dim up here but the sound still reached her. It had been 3 months since Trigon had possessed Star and things were slowly becoming normal again. Star had had to go to therapy to deal with her anger issues and the party going on was to celebrate her recovery.

"Not going down?" Robin came up behind her and sat on the ground. "I'm not one for parties raven responded not looking at him. She and Robin hadn't perused their "dates" since Star's "incident not wanting her relapse into jealousy. Robin sat down beside her and proceeded to stare unblinking at her (or what would pass as unblinking with the mask thing). Raven tried to ignore him, looking out of the city awash in crimson light. "What do you want" Raven sighed looking over at him in irritation. Robin smiled "I want you to come down and dance with me". Raven looked back at him with a look that could only be described with the words "You don't even want to go there". "No" She said simply averting her gaze from his grinning face. "Why" Robin said not dropping his smile for an instant. "Because I said so" Raven snapped not liking where this was leading. "Why". Robin's smile grew larger and more infuriating by the second.

Raven jumped up. "Let's go" She growled grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the stairs." Where"? Robin asked putting on his most innocent face. "You want to dance let's dance" She said pulling him out into the elevator. "Well Raven if your really want to dance with me I think it would be only right if you asked first" Robin was having a hard time keeping a straight face now. "No way" Raven said her monotone back in place. "Why" Robin's innocent face was back and kicking. Raven glared at him then sighed. "Robin do you…" "Yes" Robin answered smugly as the doors whooshed open and the walked into the packed living room.

Starfire had invited at least half the teen heroes in the world and on realizing they all wouldn't fit in the living room had allowed most of them to disperse throughout the tower. Beastboy was over in one corner trying desperately to flirt with two caped heroines while Cyborg and Bumblebee had mysteriously disappeared. Music shook which shook the entire tower rumbled from Cyborgs mega speakers.

Robin dragged Raven to the center of the room drawing sniggers from many an onlooker and positioned them beside kid flash and Jinx. "So" Raven asked "You have any idea how to dance" Robin looked at her and grinned. "Nope" Raven rolled her eyes and began to sway off beat with the boy wonder.

**Wow. That was probably by far my worst chapter ever. Sorry about that. Even now I'm sure a thousand bookworms are marching towards my door intent on murdering me for killing literature. Another good reason to end this story here so on this sorta crappy note I finish my first fanfic and hope my next one will be better. PEACE**


End file.
